moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Matrix
Matrix Trilogie Matrix | Animatrix | Matrix Reloaded | Matrix Revolutions Der Film Matrix ist ein Science-Fiction Film aus dem Jahr 1999, welcher von Lana Wachowski und Andy Wachowski produziert wurde. Neo, ein gesuchter Hacker, erfährt eines Tages, dass er in einer Traumwelt lebte, die sich die Matrix nennt und miterlebt, dass Maschinen vor gut hundert Jahren die Welt erobert haben und die Menschen in dieser Traumwelt leben lassen. Handlung Eine bisher noch unbekannte Frau erhält einen Anruf eines Mannes, welcher sie informiert, dass sie von Polizisten gejagt wird, die jedoch zugleich das Gebäude und ihr Zimmer, in dem sie sich aufhält, stürmen. Sie kann jedoch mithilfe von übernatürlich schnellen Kampfbewegungen alle Cops ausschalten und flüchten. Sie merkt, dass gewisse "Agents" hinter ihr her sind. Wie es sich herausstellt, beherrscht dieser ebenfalls solche Superkräfte, schafft es aber nicht, sie einzuholen. Bei einer nahe gelegenen Telefonzelle klingelt jenes Gerät, wovon die Frau den Hörer abnimmt. Wenige Sekunden Später wird die Zelle von einem LKW Überfahren. Die Frau ist spurlos verschwunden. Währenddessen wird der Hacker Neo (Keanu Reeves) von seinem Computer aufgeweckt. Dieser bittet ihm dem "weißen Hasen" zu folgen, der sich später als ein Tatoo auf einer reizenden Dame zeigt. Er folgt ihr in einen Nachtclub, wo er auf Trinity (Carrie-Anne Moss) stößt, die Frau, die am Anfang vor den Agents flüchtete. Sie warnt ihn vor der Matrix. Am darauffolgendem Morgen arbeitet Neo an seinem gewohnten Arbeitsplatz bei einer Softwarefirma und bekommt ein Handy zugesandt. Morpheus (Laurence Fishburne) kontaktiert ihn und leitet ihm zu einem Ausweg aus dem Gebäude, da die Agents und die Polizei hinter ihm her sind. Der Fluchtweg über die Außenfassade und über eine Seilbremsenplattform scheint Neo zu riskant, er stellt sich den Agents und wird gefangen genommen. Beim Verhör wirft der Agent Smith (Hugo Weaving) Neo vor, jegliches Cyberverbrechen begangen zu haben und erhält ein Angebot: Wenn er ihm Morpheus ausliefere, so würde sich Neo seine Weste "rein waschen". Jener geht dieses Angebot nicht ein und bekommt ein garnelenartiges, mechanisches Gerät in den Körper gepflanzt. Im nächsten Moment wacht er zu Hause auf, sodass ihm alles wie ein Albtraum vorkam. Beim erneuten Treffen mit Trinity, die über Morpheus Existenz Bescheid weiß, führt diese Neo zu ihm, entfernt jedoch den spinnenartigen Peilsender. Anscheinend war es doch kein Traum gewesen und Morpheus bietet ihm an, zu zeigen was die Realität ist. Neo willigt ein und wacht in der Wirklichkeit in einer Art Kokon wieder auf. Er ist an zahlreiche Schläuche gebunden und sieht, dass um sich herum er sich in einer Zuchtanlage für Menschen befindet, die sich ebenfalls in roten Brutkästen in einer Art Schlaf befinden. Neo wird von einem Hovercraftschiff, der Nebukadnezar, gerettet und von Morpheus Crew gepflegt, sodass sich sein Körper langsam regenerieren kann. In einer Trainingssimulation, einer Zwischenwelt zwischen der Wirklichkeit und der Matrix, erfährt Neo von Morpheus was bisher passiert ist. Zu Beginn des 21. Jahrhunderts war die Menschheit in Aufbruchstimmung und man erfand die KI, die künstliche Intelligenz und die Maschinen, die mittels den Sonnenstrahlen arbeiteten. Durch einen Funken im Pulverfass von dem unbekannt ist, wer ihn ausgelöst hatte, sahen die Menschen jedoch eine Bedrohung in den Maschinen und verdunkelten daher den Himmel in der Hoffnung, dass die Maschinen somit sterben würden. Diese hatten jedoch im Menschen eine neue Energiequelle gefunden und fingen an, sie zu züchten. Um die Menschen unter Kontrolle zu halten erschufen sie die Matrix, ein computergesteuertes System, das den Geist eines Menschens in das System schloss. Die Agenten sind dabei die Schutzprogramme der Matrix, die gegen Revolutionäre wie Morpheus und seine Crew vorgehen, denn auch in der Matrix kann ein Mensch sterben, da in der Matrix der Geist eines Menschens stirbt und ohne den Geist ein Mensch nicht weiter existieren kann. Da die Agenten Programme sind, so erklärt Morpheus können sie schwer bishin zu gar nicht getötet werden, da die Programme durch jenen Geist eines Menschens sich in Verbindung bringen und den physikalischen Kräften in der Matrix ausweichen können. Laut der Prophezeihung des Orakels (Gloria Foster) an welches Morpheus glaubt, handelt es sich bei Neo um den "Auserwählten" und durch Speicherkarten lernt Neo in der Zwischendimension diverse Kampfkünste und Erfahrung, sowie auch die Erkentniss, dass durch die reine Willenskraft eines mMnschen ebenfalls physikalische Kräfte ausgeschaltet werden können. Bei dem Treffen mit dem Orakel sagt ihm dies, dass Neo nicht der Auserwählte sei, worauf Cypher (Joe Pantoliano), ein Crewmitglied das für Trinity schwärmte, Morpheus wegen Verrats beschuldigt. Ein Großteil der Crew wird von Cypher getötet, als er den Geist einfach von dem Körper abkoppeln lässt, kann jedoch gestoppt und von Tank (Marcus Chong) getötet werden, während Morpheus von Smith festgenommen wird. Neo und Trinity können aus der Matrix fliehen. Von Tank bekommen sie die Informationen, dass die Agenten den Zugangscode von Morpheus brauchen, denn nur die Kapitäne kennen den Code zu der einzigen Menschenstadt Zion. Trinity und Neo begeben sich erneut in die Matrix, können Morpheus befreien und ihn aus der Matrix schleusen. Nur Neo wird von Smith gehindert und nach einem Duell gelingt Neo die Flucht, wird aber vor seinem Ziel ein Telefon zu erreichen von Smith erschossen. Derweil haben "Wächter", Maschinen die nur auf das Töten von Menschen aus sind, die Nebukadnezar geortet und greifen sie an. Trinity glaubt an Neo, da das Orakel ihr gesagt hatte, dass den Mann den sie lieben würde, der der Auserwählte sei. Neo erwacht daraufhin mit neuen Fähigkeiten, kann die Matrix nun deutlich sehen, beherrscht ebenfalls die Superkräfte der Agenten, kann die Patronen der Schüsse aus der Luft anhalten und zerstört das Programm Smith. Als er sich aus der Matrix ausklinkt aktiviert Tank den EMP und zerstört die Wächter. Am Ende des Films gibt Neo das Versprechen an die Menschen weitere aus der Matrix zu befreien. Charaktere Mitglieder der Nebukadnezar *Thomas A. Anderson aka Neo (Keanu Reeves) Thomas A. Anderson ist ein Mitarbeiter einer Softwarefirma und taucht Nachts in die Rolle des Hackers Neo, sein Name, den er auch weiterhin benutzt, als er von Morpheuss Crew empfangen wird. Er ist ein eher ruhige, stille Typ, löst Probleme eher mit dem Kopf, doch neigt dazu den ein oder anderen Scherz zu bringen, wenn die Situation ihm angemessen erscheint. Am Ende des Filmes beherrscht er ebenso wie die Agents übernatürliche Fähigkeiten in einem schnellen Tempo und kann durch seine Willenskraft sogar fliegen oder Telekinese anwenden, um Patronenkugeln abzuwehren. *Morpheus (Laurence Fishburne) Morpheus ist der Kapitän der Nebukadnezar ''und ein hoch angesehenes Mitglied im Rat der Menschenstadt ''Zion. Er selbst war in der Matrix eingeschleust, konnte jedoch befreit werden und da er weitere Menschen befreite wird er von den Agenten als den "gefährlichsten Terroristen der Welt" angesehen. Wie auch Trinity beherrscht er diverse Kampfkünste und lernte durch seine Willenskraft die physikalischen Kräfte in der Matrix zu umgehen, sodass er ebenfalls übermenschliche Kräfte zeigt. Als weiser Kapitän glaubt er an die Prophezeiung des Orakels und an Neo, handelt überlegt und strategisch und ist in jener Situation ruhig und gelassen bei der Sache. *Trinity (Carrie-Anne Moss) Trinity ist in der Matrix unter den Hackern als diejenige bekannt, die sich in die meisten Sicherheitsnetzwerke eingeschleußt haben soll, um zahlreiche Informationen der Datenbank gestohlen haben. Auf der Nebukadnezar ist sie die einzige Frau udn weiß sich mit genügend Autorität durchzusetzen. Mit strengen Blicken folgt sie Morpheus Worten und Befehlen und glaubt an ihn und an Neo in den sie sich später verliebt. Auch sie beherrscht es, Polizisten mit ihren übermenschlichen Fähigkeiten zu besiegen, besitzt jedoch nicht die schnelle Agilität wie Neo oder die Agents, kann aber mit all möglichen Waffen umgehen, Motorrad fahren und einen Hubschrauber fliegen. *Apoc (Julian Arahanga) - Ein in Zion geborenes Crewmitglied der Nebukadnezar. *Dozer (Anthony Ray Parker) - Ein in Zion geborenes Crewmitglied der Nebukadnezar und Pilot des Schiffes. *Tank (Marcus Chong) - Dozers Bruder und ebenfalls ein Mitglied der Nebukadnezar als Operator. *Mouse (Matt Doran) - Programmierer und Crewmitglied der Nebukadnezar und das jüngste Mitglied. *Orakel (Gloria Foster) - Prophetin und wie es sich später herausstellte ein Programm der Matrix. *Switch (Belinda McClory) - Ein an der Matrix angeschlossene weiblicher Mensch und ein Crewmitglied der Nebukadnezar. *DuJour (Ada Nicodemou) - Mädchen mit dem weißen Hasen auf der linken Schulter. Gegner *Agents **Agent Smith (Hugo Weaving) Agent Smith ist anders als die anderen Agents, denn er handelt meistens allein und befiehlt eher, anstatt, dass er Aufträge annimmt. Er besitzt auch Verbindungen zur realen Welt und kann Wächter aussenden. Nicht wie Brown oder Jones, die kaum Emotionen zeigen, scheint Smith Wut zu kennen und neigt dazu, zynische Züge zu besitzen und stellt sich höher als die Menschen, die er zu hassen scheint, da er sie mit einem Virus vergleicht, der sich immer weiter fortpflanzen möchte. Ebenso verneint er alles weitere an der Gesellschaft, sowie dessen Bräuche oder den menschlichen, schwachen Organismus selbst (Nihilismus). Durch diesen Menschenhass wächst ein Freiheitsgefühl, sodass ihm jedes Mittel recht ist, den Zugangscode zu Zion zu bekommen, um jene Menschen zu vernichten und endlich aus der Matrix frei zu kommen. *Agent Brown (Paul Goddard) & Agent Jones (Robert Taylor) Die Agenten Jones und Brown sind Agent Smiths "Sidekicks" und gehorchen ihm auf der Stelle. Ebenso wie Smith sind sie der Ansicht, dass Menschen das schwache Glied sind und haben ebenfalls einen leicht zynischen Charakter. Bei der Zerstörung Smiths treten sie die Flucht an, woraus man ableiten kann, dass sie mit einem gewissen Überlebensinstinkt programmiert worden sind. *Cypher (Joe Pantoliano) Ein von Morpheus befreites Mitglied der Nebukadnezar, welcher seine Entscheidung bereute, die rote Pille (Entscheidung für die Wahrheit) genommen zu haben. Er verrät das Team und schlägt mit Smith den Handel ein ihm Morpheus auszuliefern, während er gleichzeitig wieder an die Matrix angeschlossen werden soll und ein Leben als reicher Künstler zu bekommen. Synchronsprecher Produktion Die groben Dreharbeiten für den Film spielten sich größtenteils in den Fox Studios und in Syndey (Australien) statt. Im Film wird der Martin Place im Hintergrund gezeigt, sowie alte koloniale Kulturgebäude. Trotz zahlreichen Verzögerungen durch einige Krankheitsfälle der Schauspieler und Brüche dauerten die Drehtage 118 Tage an. Hauptsächlich wurden die Animationen mit Manex Visual Effects und dem Betriebssystem FreeBSD produziert, wie die Szene mit dem Helikopter, der in ein Hochhaus stürzt, oder auch die berümte Bullet Time mit ihrer 360° Drehung bei der Slow-Motion-Szene. Dabei wurden in einer Bildfrequenz von 12.000 pro Sekunde spiralenförmig nach unten Bilder gemacht, die haargenau zusammengesetzt wurden. Gleichzeitig sollten Sensorenchips menschliche Bewegungen der Schauspieler erfassen und in Menschenmodelle im Computer einspeisen, um das Gesamtbild der animierten Szene zu vollenden. Bei den BAFTA Awards 2000 gewann der Film in den kategorien bester Ton und visuelle Effekte, sowie bei der Oscarverleihung in den Kategorien bester Ton, bester Tonschnitt, bester Schnitt und beste visuelle Effekte. Weitere Auszeichnungen erhielt der Film beim'' MTV Movie Award'' 2000 als bester Film des Jahres, bester Kampf und Keanu Reeves (Neo) als den besten Darsteller, sowie den Empire Award in England in der Kategorie bester Film und Carrie-Anne Moss (Trinity) als beste Schauspielerin. Kritik Der Film erntete größtenteils nur positive Kritik, sodass auch auf Rotten Tomatoes die Beliebtheitsquote auf 87% stiegt, während Entertaiment Weekly es als "the most influential action movie of the generation" beschrieb, das englische Magazin Empire die visuellen Effekte ("surreal visual highs") und besonders die Bullet Time als "technically mind-blowing, style merged perfectly with content and just so damn cool" empfand. Trotz dessen gab es jedoch auch negative Kritik, wie sie der Journalist Jonathan Rosenbaum aus dem Chicago Reader anprangerte, dass der Film zwar in der ersten Stunde durchaus amüsant war, dann jedoch ermüdend wurde und ihm alles zu aufgebläht erschien ("simpleminded fun for roughly the first hour, until the movie becomes overwhelmed by its many sources ... There's not much humor to keep it all life-size, and by the final stretch it's become bloated, mechanical, and tiresome."). Mehree Science-Fiction-Autoren bekannten sich zum Film wie auch William Gibson, Erfinder der Stilrichtung des Cyberpunks und Autor der Neuromancer-Trilogie, sowie der Regisseur Darren Aronofsky (bekannt durch Requiem for a Dream oder Black Swan) oder auch der Schauspieler Quentin Tarantino, der Matrix in einem Interview als einen der zwanzig besten Filme ab 1992 angab. Soundtrack zum Film Nicht nur der Soundtrack zum Film wurde 1999 von Don Davis komponiert und unter dem Namen The Matrix: Original Motion Picture Score als CD verkauft, sondern eine weiteres Album (The Matrix: Music from the Motion Picture) wurde von Guy Oseary und Russ Rieger veröffentlicht. The Matrix: Music from the Motion Picture #''Rock Is Dead'' - Marilyn Manson thumb|180px|Cover der Soundtrack CD #''Spybreak! (Short One)'' - Propellerheads #''Bad Blood'' - Ministry #''Clubbed to Death (Kurayamino Mix)'' - Rob D #''Prime Audio Soup'' - Meat Beat Manifesto #''Leave You Far Behind ''- Lunatic Calm #''Mindfields'' - The Prodigy #''Dragula (Hot Rod Herman Remix)'' - Rob Zombie #''My Own Summer (Shove It)'' - Deftones #''Ultrasonic Sound'' - Hive #''Look to Your Orb for the Warning'' - Monster Magnet #''Du hast'' - Rammstein #''Wake Up'' - Rage Against the Machine The Matrix: Original Motion Picture Score #Main Title / Trinity Infinity (3:49) #Neo On The Edge (3:23) #Unable To Speak (1:13) #Bait And Switch (3:15) #Switched For Life (3:35) #Switched At Birth (2:40) thumb|180px|CD Cover des Original Soundtracks #Switch's Brew (2:26) #Cold Hearted Switch (1:38) #Nascent Nauseous Neo (2:05) #A Morpheus Moment (1:30) #Bow Whisk Orchestra (1:03) #Domo Showdown (1:14) #Switch Or Break Show (1:04) #Shake, Borrow, Switch (:33) #Freeze Face (1:48) #Switch Woks Her Boa (2:03) #Switch Out (2:56) #Boon Spoy (1:06) #Oracle Cookies (1:26) #Threat Mix (5:24) #Exit Mr. Hat (1:16) #On Your Knees, Switch (4:45) #Mix The Art (1:27) #Whoa, Switch Brokers (4:01) #No More Spoons (1:00) #Dodge This (1:06) #Ontological Shock (3:29) #That's Gotta Hurt (5:16) #Surprise! (4:04) #He's The One Alright (6:47) Marketing Am 15. Juli 2003 erschien das Spiel Enter the Matrix (Für die Plattformen PC, PlayStation 2, Xbox und GameCube gedacht) sowie zwei Jahre Später The Matrix Online (PC; Windows). In Enter the Matrix spielt man die zwei Nebencharaktere Niobe und Ghost und sollen das Geschehen aus dem Film Matrix aus einem anderen Blickwinkel betrachten lassen. Bei dem Online Game handelt es sich um ein MMORPG, sodass jeder Spieler seinen eigenen Avatar und Charakter erstellen kann. Die höchste zu erreichende Levelstufe betrug 50 und durch einen Skillbaum konnte man Fähigkeiten erwerben, sie ausbessern oder gegen andere umtauschen. Weitere Charaktere waren vorhanden, sowie auch neue Agenten. 2009 wurde das Onlinespiel wegen zu wenig Abonnenten eingestellt. thumb|200px|Matrixelemente in [[Scary Movie]] Doch der Film Matrix trug auch dazu bei, dass zahlreiche Szenen nachgeahmt wurden wie zum Beispiel in den Scary Movie Filmen, in denen die Bullet Time oder die 360° Umdrehung der Kamera um einen Charakter oftmals verwendet wird. Weitere Filme in denen Szenen und Moves aus Matix verwendet wurden sind Shrek oder Der WiXXer, sowie auch in zahlreichen Folgen von der Fernseserie Futurama ''oder ''Simpsons. Fortsetzung *Matrix Reloaded Der zweite Teil und Fortsetzung zun Matrix kam 2003 in die Kinos. Dabei muss neo erkennen, dass Smith nicht zerstört wurde, sondern ein teil von neo auf Smith übertragen wurde. Dieser besitzt die neue Fähigkeit sich als Virus zu verfielfachen. Gleichzeitig taucht ein neuer Gegner, der Merowinger, auf und auch in der realen Welt tut sich was, denn die Maschinen versuchen mit Bohrer in die letzte Stadt der Menschen namens Zion zu gelangen. *Animatrix Animatrix sind mehrere Animekurzfilme, die das Geschehen des Krieges der Menschen und der Maschinen näher erläutern soll. Die neun Geschichten sollen den Aufbau von Zion, sowie die Niederlage der Menschen und den Aufbau und die Entwicklung der Maschinen deutlicher schildern. Trivia *Auf einem Blatt Papier, welches Agent Smith Neo vorhält, ist er am 11. März 1962 geboren, auf seinem Pass jedoch am 13. September 1971. Seine Mutter hieß Michelle McGahey, sein Vater John Anderson. *Die Matrix wie sie auf Tanks Bildschirm gezeigt wird, besteht aus indischen Ziffern und japanischen Schriftzeichen. *Agent Smiths Auto trägt die Kennung IS 5416. Ein Verweis auf Jesaja 54.16 im alten Testament der Bibel ("Siehe, ich schaffe es, daß der Schmied, der die Kohlen aufbläst, eine Waffe daraus mache nach seinem Handwerk; und ich schaffe es, daß der Verderber sie zunichte mache."). *Die berühmte Szene, bei der Neo den Kugeln von Agent Brown ausweichen kann, kommt auch in Filmen wie Shrek oder Der WiXXer vor. *Der Name des Buches, in dem Neo seine Disketten aufbewahrt, lautet Simulacra and Simulation, ein Buch über die Realität, Wahrnehmungen und die Auswirkung auf den Menschen. *Als Neo und Trinity Morpheus befreien wollen, benutzt Neo eine sich im Helikopter befindliche Chain Gun und schießt wahrlos im Raum herum. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er dabei nicht Morpheus traf. *Im Film wird ein Handy benutzt und da im selben Jahr zeitgleich wie der Film das Nokia-Handy 7710 herauskam, wird dieses häufig als "Matrix-Handy" bezeichnet, wegen des im Film gezeigten Sprungmechanismus. Aber in Wirklichkeit wurde ein Nokia 8110 modifiziert. Videos full|center|300px Galerie Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Action Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Filmreihe Kategorie:Dystopie Film